Mistletoe
by ayafangirl
Summary: Yeah, it's as fluffy and cliche as it gets, but it's GrellxSebby! Grell wants to get Sebastian a perfect Christmas gift...will Sebastian do the same? Read to find out!


_A/N: here's my favorite pairing in Kuroshitsuji! and the story is cliche and totally out of season. ^^'' oh well, just a few quick points:_

_electricity was in use at this point, but not by many. it isn't explained well in the show, but there are lamps and stuff...nonetheless, lanterns and candles are the only source of light in this story._

_also, i kind of base the power of the Shinigami off of those from Bleach...they use spiritual energy to transport themselves and conjure their weapons. this works because...well, where else is William gonna pull that long scythe of his out of? don't answer that. please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Sexy Sebby belongs in full to Toboso Yana._

All was quiet, peaceful, in the office of William T. Spears, head of his Division of the Death Gods of London. It was December and the rate of deaths was a little heavier than usual do to the colder weather in England and the end of many crops. It at least gave him some more interesting work to do, and he sat there in a businessman's bliss, writing notes and organizing folders.

There was a thumping noise coming from down the hallway, but the ever-immersed shinigami paid it no mind. That is until the thumping approached his door and suddenly a long-haired, girly-statured incarnation of 'counter productivity' burst in and leapt straight for his desk.

"WIIIIL!"

From behind thick-rimmed glasses, his pale eyes rose slowly. "Yes, Sutcliffe?"

"It's almost Christmas! I want to take off that day."

"What?" he snapped, glaring. "No. It's going to snow that day. There are plenty of poor urchins I'm sure will freeze to death the night of Christmas Eve; I need you to reap their souls."

"But I want to spend that day with Sebas-chan!"

"If by that disgusting nickname you mean Sebastian Michaelis, the demon that works for the Phantomhive Count, then the answer is still no."

"Will…" wide green eyes became clouded with sadness. "Please?"

"Grell, I told you, it's William, not Will—"

"Will-chaaan," he thunked his head onto his superior's desk, pouting up from under a canopy of scarlet hair. "I want to make it special this year. I'll get you a super present if you do!"

"I don't want a present from you. We are immortal, it's pointless to treat any one day as though it were different from another," he answered composedly while brushing crimson strands away from still-drying ink.

"If each day is the same, we have no reason to continue living at all," the redhead answered smartly.

Slowly, the dark-haired Reaper smiled and although the smile didn't leave his face, he grabbed a handful of his Agent's long hair and yanked his head up rather brutally. "You and I can argue in circles all day, but I want you to reap on Christmas, Grell."

"Ow, ow! May I still see Sebas-chan?"

The immediate answer William wanted to say was no. Why should he allow a lower-ranking Reaper who was his responsibility to cohort with a dangerous demon who had already proved he could easily kill the foolish redhead before him? A fleeting look into viridian orbs led him to say differently though. "I suppose if you don't get into much trouble. And please don't soil the Death God name by embarrassing yourself in front of the Count."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, leaning over the desk to capture his boss in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll make sure that it's the best Christmas ever for you too, Will! Promise!" and with a final brilliant smile, he flew out of the office as quickly as he had come in.

"Grell Sutcliffe…" he spoke, still a little shocked. "You…are sure to get me fired some day." With a sigh, he shrugged and resumed his paperwork.

O.O O.O O.O

"Now…if I'm going to visit Sebas-chan, I need the perfect gift to make him realize the depths of my un-dying love and utter infatuation with him," Grell said thoughtfully, making his way down the streets of London in his human disguise. "Then we can have children!" he blushed at the thought and happily skipped along the streets, eyes open for anything that might interest the black butler.

Chocolates? He probably had imported the finest on many occasions for the Phantomhive child…that wouldn't be special at all. Something homemade? Although that sounded nice, the Reaper was willing to admit that he was good at little else aside from murder. A bottle of wine?

"_What are you trying to do, Grell? Get me drunk so you can take advantage of me? You fool. I will never love you…now die!"_

Grell shuddered as an over-dramatic instance of what may happen flashed before his mind's eye. What then? He glanced up as a carriage passed, and lo and behold the man driving it was the very man he had just been thinking about. "Sebastian!"

The demon butler started and turned, recognizing the voice immediately. It had been a long time since he had seen the shinigami in his human getup, but his ruby eyes still narrowed. The brunette skipped to the edge of the road and walked beside the carriage, which was held up at the moment due to crowding in the streets as Christmas day grew closer.

"It's wonderful to see you! And how are you?" he beamed.

The black butler didn't bother hiding his displeasure for the loathsome being. His eyes were cold and he frowned as he answered levelly, "Why are you here? You have no business in the living world now, Grell Sutcliffe."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," his voice lowered and his eyes sparkled with mischief, "_Sebas-chan._"

Ciel Phantomhive poked his head out the window of the carriage. "S-Sebastian?!"

"Young Master, worry not; I was investigating his purpose for showing his face just now," the raven-haired man cut the child off. A bright blue eye narrowed at the green-eyed man, and he smiled shyly.

"Good to see you this morning, Earl Phantomhive."

"I don't need your niceties; what do you wan—"

"Sebas-chan," the Reaper interrupted kittenishly, "What do you want for Christmas?"

The road was clearing, and Sebastian was once again driving the carriage off. Not willing to miss his chance, the bespectacled man smiled and hopped up, grabbing the side of the front seat and pulling himself us beside the demon. Now that he could drop the façade of being a defenseless and incompetent butler, he found life much more manageable…he was after all quite graceful. Red eyes became slits of annoyance.

"What do you think you're—"

"Well?" he leaned in close, looking in earnest curiosity at the man who captivated him. "What would you like for me to buy you? I want to get a wonderful holiday gift for Sebas-chan in honor of the birthday of Jesus Christ!"

With one hand, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Sebastian, throw him off," Ciel's voice ordered from within the carriage.

"Yes, my lord." He smirked and turned dangerously to the smaller man next to him.

"Eh?! No, wait, Sebas-chan!" he gasped as a gloved hand clasped his throat and lifted him off of his seat. "Please! I just want to get something perfect for you!"

"I have no such need. I do not celebrate holidays as you seem to, Reaper. It is merely my job on that day to serve my young master, who I'm sure will be busy as always." With that, he tossed the brunette with all his strength back to the sidewalk. Grell landed with a thud and rose shakily, watching the demon and his master disappear around a corner.

"But…Sebas-chan…"

It was getting late, and the hour of several deaths was drawing near. Not about to back down on the promise he had made to his superior to continue doing his job, he sighed and began to make his way out of the heart of London. It was on Robin Hollow Avenue that he passed a store that made him do a double-take.

It was nothing fancy; the shop was on a rather poor street, but still. The gleaming porcelain…sparkling gold designs…the thing Sebastian could treasure most…

He was, after all, one hell of a butler.

That included serving the very finest tea in the entire town to the Phantomhive earl. But who ever served Sebastian Michaelis? Did he have any china to use that he could call his own? _He will now_. The shinigami decided. He entered, a shy smile on his face. There were saucers and teacups of all different colors within the quaint china shop he had stumbled across. A kind-looking old man stood behind the counter and Grell was reminded of Tanaka.

His green eyes roved over the store. There was no room for error here. Everything had to be perfect down to the last detail…and so they would be! "My love will guide the way!" he cried out.

"Excuse me?" the old man asked confusedly.

O.O O.O O.O

God forbid he knock politely on the door to be admitted inside…no, god forbid he _pound frantically_ on the door until being admitted inside. Sebastian rolled his eyes as there was a thump above and suddenly a red Reaper tumbled down the chimney of the main room, landing roughly in the un-lit fireplace. He was yet to clean it before its next use, and Grell sent ashes and soot shooting everywhere around the room, successfully covering himself in black and grey dust.

"S-Sebas-chan!" he cried, seeing he had landed in the right room. His white teeth stood out against his grimy face.

"May I ask what in the world you think you are doing?" the butler asked, forcing his anger behind and composed but interrogatory look.

"I knew you wouldn't allow me in since Earl Phantomhive doesn't like me. So I decided to come in with a more holiday-esque style!"

"People come through chimneys to celebrate Christmas?" he counted the stupid statement.

"Well…" now the redhead looked away. Seeing that the god of death had no intentions of getting out of the fire pit himself, Sebastian moved over and dragged him out, dusting it off to the best of his abilities and sighing as more soot was scattered about the room. "I…" bright green eyes looked into deep red ones. "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift a bit early. I wanted to do it before anyone else."

The demon looked taken aback. "You actually went ahead and purchased a gift for me?" he asked.

Seeing that it could be made into an excellent surprise, Grell reached into Madam Red's trench coat (which he still wore all the time) and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Do you want to open it now?" he queried hopefully, placing the parcel into the gloved hands of the taller man.

"Is it something that will render me unconscious so you can do…whatever it is you wish to with my body?" came the expected answer.

Smiling sincerely, the redhead shook his head and led the butler over to a chair near the fireplace. "Please. I want to see your face when you open it to know whether or not you like it." He grinned rather shyly and stood before the dark-haired man as he slowly pulled back the paper and strings, raising an eyebrow in earnest curiosity.

What he found were two separate things wrapped up. The one was a saucer. The second was the second part of the set…a teacup. The cup was white porcelain with a thick black strip around the middle of it. Along the black were gold designs in the intricate shape of vines, flowers, and hills. Sebastian let out a small gasp and turned it over slowly. The saucer had the same designs on it. The shine told him there was pearl in the glossy finish of the glass, and his orbs grew even wider when he saw that his name was written in the gold color around the outer curve of the saucer.

"Turn the cup over, Sebastian," a small voice murmured. It didn't sound like the shinigami's usual tone at all. And there they were. His initials carved into the bottom of the cup. S. M. in a fancy script.

"This…is…"

"Let me explain! I know that you live to serve Earl Phantomhive…and although I can't brew a good cup of tea like you…I figured it might at least be nice if I could serve you sometime for a change, right? So do you…"

"This is amazing. No one…has ever done anything like this for me before." He spoke softly, looking into Grell's anticipatory gaze. "I like it very much, the notion is very kind. I thank you." He smiled then, not the usual smirk but an actual look of sincere happiness.

The redhead was elated, and nodded eagerly. "I'm so glad Sebas-chan likes it!" he squealed. Before the black butler could stop him, he had latched onto him, hugging tightly. "Happy early Christmas, Sebas-chan!"

"Y-yes." His mind was now working. Was he supposed to return the favor? He looked curiously at the mane of scarlet draping down the Reaper's back and adjusted to the warmth of the body sprawled over his. Indeed. He should. And somehow, the gift he had in mind seemed less and less unpleasant as he pondered over it and made his decision. "Grell Sutcliffe."

Immediately, the god of death had pulled away and was smiling at the demon, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I…I will give you a gift in return on Christmas Eve. It will just be my Master and the staff here, and if you come in the evening then I will take the time out of my schedule to give it to you."

"S-Sebas-chan is going to give _me _something? Really?!" and as though there was no better way to express his gratitude, he began to leap around the room, fists pumping and body twirling. "I didn't expect that! I'm so full of excited energy now!"

"You're most interesting a creature." Sebastian noted calmly. "Now get out before the young master realizes that you're here. Then I may be ordered to do away with you right here."

This was obviously the first time that this had occurred to Grell, and he looked nervous and nodded, moving to the window and throwing himself out of it. The black butler walked over casually and peered out. There was no trace of the shinigami left.

O.O O.O O.O

Snow was falling lightly and the air was cold and dry. Pulling the red trench coat of his deceased mistress more securely over his shoulders, Grell made his way to the front door of the Phantomhive mansion and knocked tentatively. After a few moments, Sebastian answered, appearing to be in a better mood than usual. There were some red berries with bright green leaves pinned to his black jacket, and the festive effect it had on his entire demeanor made the redhead tempted to hug him and never let go. But if he did that he might not receive a gift from the demon he loved, and decided to practice self-control.

"Ah, it's good to see you this evening. Please come in; it's very cold outside," he greeted pleasantly, stepping aside.

"Thank you. Happy Christmas Eve, Sebas-chan."

"Happy Christmas Eve to you too," he answered with a smile that made Grell's knees weak.

"Sebastian, what's _he _doing here?" both of them turned to face Ciel.

"Young Master. Please forgive me for not telling you, I gave Grell Sutcliffe permission to come here tonight briefly to spend a few minutes with me."

"I had imagined you would keep better company than that, Sebastian."

The Death God had expected more resistance, but something told him that the child, however dour, was probably full of his butler's holiday home-baked sweets to care as long as he stayed out of the way.

"I apologize, Young Master. If he proves to be a problem then I will promptly expel him from the premises, but I am predicting that he will not concern you. And besides," he smiled and looked towards the staircase where three very happy-looking servants (and a blissfully confused looking Tanaka) were peeping at the boy. "It would appear that the staff wants to give you a gift early to join in on the festivities."

"You four," Ciel started, but was cut off as Bard, Finny, and Maylene all lurched forward to hug him and beg he see what they had worked together to give to him.

Before he could see what the child had received as a gift, Grell found Sebastian tugging him by the arm gently away from the main lobby and into a sort of parlor. From there, the sound of happy cries and "ho ho ho"'s (from Tanaka) were muffled and distant. It was dark, and the shinigami stood nervously as the demon ghosted about the room lighting lanterns. Finally, it was bright enough to see well, and a smile spread across the younger man's face.

"It's…beautiful!" he breathed. The entire room was lavishly decorated for Christmas, including a miniature Christmas tree sparkling on one of the tables in the room.

"I'm glad you like it," the black-haired man responded, stepping closer and watching his companion look around with wide eyes. "Young Master is not overly interested in festivities, but tomorrow is a big deal for many humans and the staff is not exempt from that. They did most of this; I just tidied it up a bit."

"Well they—and you—did an excellent job. It's a holiday wonderland!" he declared, twirling around and throwing his hands in the air.

"Did you forget already why I brought you here?" bemusement played across the butler's flawless face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…to give me a Christmas present…if you want to." He answered, obviously uncertain as to whether or not that was the actual case.

"Indeed." The demon chuckled. He took a step closer to the Death God and slowly leaned forward. Grell froze, panic washing through his system. Was Sebastian going to attack? It would have been easy for him to conjure up a plan like this to avenge his master's aunt. To make matters worse, he didn't have time to conjure his scythe with his spiritual energy. The demon's beautiful face was so close to his own…with that pale skin, blood-colored eyes…and that smirk….

He froze when his face was only a few inches from the Reaper's and pointed up. The shinigami opened his mouth nervously; too afraid to look away from those eyes lest he lose his life in the split second he should do so. But something about the smirk on the demon's face made him. The smile wasn't cruel or evil; merely entertained and enticing. Pulling back a bit, he looked at the ceiling and a tiny gasp slipped through his lips.

Hanging from the ceiling was a sprig of mistletoe.

"You…mean to…you'd actually…?"

"Even I, a butler of Phantomhive, cannot kiss you while you're talking. I suggest you close your mouth if you wish for this to work correctly."

There was a whispered "Yes, Sebastian," as the space between them closed and Grell was swept away by the feeling of the demon's warm lips caressing his own. It was not a quick, 'let's get this over with' rush, either. The kiss felt so inviting in fact that the god of death had time to reach up and cup the demon's chin in both hands, stepping closer. A gasp hitched in his throat as powerful arms came to rest on his shoulders and the butler tilted his head to the side to kiss from a different angle.

After several moments, they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes with interest. Neither seemed completely sure whether or not the other had enjoyed the intimate experience.

"Sebas-chan—no, Sebastian _wanted _to kiss me?" Grell was the first to speak.

"I did," he answered honestly, "and it wasn't an insult to a god of death to be touched by a demon of Hell like that?"

"Oh no. Not at all!" he exclaimed, cheeks a bit flushed. "Was…was that all?"

He didn't have to explain what he meant. "I am inclined to say yes because it's only fair that I give you one gift for Christmas. It is, after all, customary to get one nice thing for someone and you certainly seemed to enjoy it."

"I did," he answered, smiling and staring at his feet. "It was just over to fast."

"I notice you don't try to steal another one from me. Why is that?" he asked, staring at the bespectacled man.

"Well of course. We just kissed, Sebas-cha—Sebastian. I don't want you to remember me as rash or ungrateful afterwards. Even if you don't want to again anyway." The reality was simply that he was feeling a bit deflated at having tasted the fruit he so desired only to have it taken away again. He was feeling too upset to heave himself at the demon like he normally would.

"When did I say I don't want to do that again?" he smiled a bit affectionately as the green-eyed man's head snapped up. "As usual, you are too simple-minded to read between the lines when I speak. I will not be giving you another Christmas present. My gift to you just happened to be a kiss. That doesn't mean I cannot kiss you again for other reasons."

"May I ask what those other reasons may be?"

His answer was the feeling of gloved hands pushing his hair out of his face. Sebastian stared down at him for several seconds before kissing his forehead softly. Then he delivered a kiss to each cheek and slowly trailed his lips down and around the curve of the Reaper's jawbone. Finally, he lifted his head slightly and their lips were juxtaposed. This time it was the redhead's turn to lean in and close the space between them. When they pulled away, the black butler spoke.

"As long as you don't scream when you're excited, and don't use your scythe when inside the mansion, and remain loyal to me and me alone, I see no reason not to keep you around, Grell."

The way he called him by his first name so casually…the way his eyes looked so warm in the firelight…the way his hands still held some long strands of crimson locks in them….There was no helping it; the Death God simply had to give his beloved a hug. "I love you, Sebastian."

Slowly, he hugged back, arms wrapping securely around the redhead's waist and head coming to rest atop his. Outside, snow continued to fall, fresh and pure upon the earth. O.O O.O O.O

There was a click as a door was unlocked and William entered his office, still sleepy from getting up before dawn. Despite this fact, he could sense another being in the room. Holding up the lantern he used to light the way, he could make out gleaming glasses and long sleek hair.

"It's far too early for me to deal with you, Grell Sutcliffe."

"It's far too early for you to be so formal, my dear Will." Was the predictable reply. The smaller shinigami hopped off of his superior's desk upon which he had been sitting and walked over to take the lantern to help light the room before sunlight reached the west-facing windows of the room.

"Why are you here? I let you have your way as usual, so get out of my office."

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present. As it is I will be busy since it is Christmas. Not only do I have Reaping to do, but I want to stop by the Phantomhive mansion and serve Sebastian some tea in his new cup! Ah, such a busy lady I am indeed!"

A dark eyebrow rose slowly at this. "I don't care. Go away."

"I have to give you your gift first," he pouted. "You're so rude!"

"My gi—"

"Yes! It only took half the night," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Look around and what do you notice?"

William did as he was told, reality hitting him. "Where's my paperwork?! I had two stacks I had to do on my desk and another three on the floor! What did you do?!" he demanded, panic-stricken.

"I completed them and mailed them out to their proper locations for you, silly."

"G-Grell…" pale green eyes finally made their way to the red Reaper and the dark-haired man could only gape.

"It's the least I could do for you," he said merrily with a shrug. "Oh, and I purchased this last night on my way here. I know you don't particularly care for sweets, but it's peppermint…"

The taller man stared as a pretty box of hot chocolate was put in his hands.

"Th-thank you."

"Have a happy holiday. I'll be sure to come by and annoy you once the holiday season is over!" he promised with a wink as he skipped out of the office. The dark-haired Reaper was left alone to shake his head at the strange wonder that was Grell.

Meanwhile, the sun began to peek up in the east as the long-haired effeminate made his way out of the office building and with several excided skips and a deep breath to collect spiritual energy, he was leaving his realm and entering the world of the living.

"I get to see Sebastian soon!" he sang as he landed on a sidewalk and caught snowflakes on his tongue as he walked. "And serve him tea! I love this time of year!" children laughed and parents beamed as the holiday season warmed the hearts of London. Grell paid no mind; there was only one person on his mind. And in his heart, too.

_...Meh. The end is kinda tacky. Oh well, please review and let me know if you like it!_


End file.
